


Nailz

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Coming Out, Isn't too romantic tbh, M/M, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makoto catches Byakuya painting his nails.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Nailz

**Author's Note:**

> u cant fucking tell me he doesnt paint his nails
> 
> chapter 2 spoilers

Was it really a smart idea to walk into someones dorm like that, with no warning? Yes, apparently. That's what Makoto thought at least.

Chihiro Fujisaki had just been discovered dead in the locker room.

Makoto knew Byakuya would know at least something about this, since this specific crime scene seemed weird. Chihiro was hanged up with some sort of a cable and there was strange writing behind her dead body.

Of course, one of his habits. Makoto always forgot to knock before entering.

Everyone usually locked their doors so this wasn't a problem for him, until now. Makoto couldn't find him anywhere and his monopad showed him that he was in his dorm, so that's where Makoto headed.

He stood in front of Byakuya's dorm and put his hand on the handle, opening it. ' I hope he isn't mad at me for entering like this. '

There Makoto saw, Byakuya sitting in front of his table, doing something. Since his back was in the way, Makoto didn't see what he was doing and prayed to God it wasn't anything inappropriate.

' Um- Byakuya? ' He saw his shoulders rise up. No response. He walked over to the table to see Byakuya painting his nails black. He held back a laugh. ' Do- Do you paint your nails? ' He asked, chuckling a little. 

Byakuya sighed. ' Yes, yes I do. Is that a problem, Naegi? ' He continued painting them. 

' That's seriously like.. the um.. gayest thing i've seen you do. ' He joked. Yet though, Makoto did notice Byakuya's flushed face as he looked to the side. 

' Are you- '

' Yes, Naegi. I am gay. ' 

' Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to be offensive! ' He apologized, hoping that didn't come out as homophobic. 

Byakuya finished painting his last nail. ' Can you do mine aswell? ' Makoto grinned.

' I- sure. ' Makoto held out his hands and smiled as he started painting them. He rarely saw this side of Byakuya.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a tiktok i saw um
> 
> why did it turn into this
> 
> YEA ITS SHORT SHUT UP


End file.
